<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally! by QueenEmpath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328874">Finally!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath'>QueenEmpath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be OOC, Freddie loves Jim, Jim loves Freddie, Last breath, M/M, Reunion, Romance, United by death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On 1 January 2010 Freddie came to get Jim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Queen/Bohemian Rhapsody fic. Please R&amp;R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 1 January 2010 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim was dying, there was no denying in it. No matter how much he ignore it or try to forget about it. It was still there. Lately he started to see no reason to live for. Long gone the days of Garden Lodge being filled with Cats and a loving husband. He really wanted to bring the cats when he left Garden Lodge but they refused to go with him. It was as if fate hated him. He lost his love, his home and his cats too. Now he know that's cats feel uncomfortable in adjusting in  new places and leaving the old but that time he really felt that the cats too abandoned him</p><p> </p><p>He decided to move back to Ireland since there was nothing for him in London. When he decided to write about some of the best moments spent with Freddie, people call him names.  Life in Ireland was normal as it can be. Long gone the days when someone come to his door wanting to know about his days with Freddie. After a few drinks he would pour his heart out. Some find it fascinating, some annoying.  He tried dating again but none of his relationships worked. </p><p> </p><p><em> ”Are you ever going to get over him!” </em>An ex-lover asked when he called them Freddie during a heated make-out session. When Jim said nothing the man- Jack huffed and left breaking off whatever they had.</p><p> </p><p>Jim didn't keep contact with the Queen boys. Last time he heard, Brian and Roger were doing tours. Proving <em> that bastard </em>wrong, while John retired. He sometimes visits his siblings and a young man who lives down the lane, who is more like a son to him, is only company for now. Jim sighed and plopped down. He needed some rest.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>”Jim, darling wake up” said a smooth silky voice. A voice he hasn't heard since past nineteen years. Jim just grumbled </p><p> </p><p>”Darling, come on, wake up” said the voice again. Jim slowly opened his eyes and blinked. There stood Freddie dressed in a white suit, dashing as Jim remembered him. He smiled lovingly at Jim who just blinked.</p><p> </p><p>”How can I wake up, when I'm still dreaming?” Jim asked. Freddie shook his head</p><p> </p><p>”Oh no, no, no darling you're not dreaming, I'm really here, with you” Freddie said softly </p><p> </p><p>”But h-how Fred?, y-you- Jim couldn't bring himself to say those words.</p><p> </p><p>”For our love’s sake Jim” Said Freddie pulling Jim up, interviewing their fingers. Freddie’s skin felt soft and warm against Jim’s. Who looked at their joined hands immediately spotting the wedding ring on Freddie’s finger. The ring <em> they </em> removed from his husband’s finger. The ring <em> he </em>has in his drawer. He looked Freddie in the eyes which were filled with love and passion as he remembered them. Freddie pulled him in for a deep kiss, the moment their lips touched it seemed the whole world just stopped. Minutes felt like hours as if there's no need to come up for air. When they finally pulled away. Jim was breathless. </p><p> </p><p>”I-I missed it, missed you” Jim managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>”I missed you too, love” Freddie said. Jim took a better look at Freddie and grinned </p><p> </p><p>”You finally wore white suite, you're looking very handsome,” He said  Freddie just blushed. </p><p> </p><p>”hey, I promised you that I'll wear it one day”. Freddie said cheekily. Pulling Jim toward himself</p><p> </p><p>”Come my darling, today there will be no barriers between us, no distance. Only you and me that's what matters now” said Freddie. Just then the doorbell rings. </p><p> </p><p>”Uh, someone's at the door” Jim said trying to pull away but Freddie didn't let him go.</p><p> </p><p>”Forget it darling, it doesn't matter anymore. What matter is us”  Freddie urged, cupping Jim’s face. The bell ring again </p><p> </p><p>”I-I need to see who it is?” Jim said, pulling away. When he turned around, it was as if the rug swept under his feet. There he saw himself lying motionless on the couch. His eyes closed. Jim’s eyes widened he whipped around to face Freddie who smiled sadly at him </p><p> </p><p>”Your time has come dear, I came to get you” He said softly. Jim didn't know what to say. His heart-his non-existent heart was in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>”Don't be sad honey, as I say t-there won't be any distance between us now, no barrier. I could touch you, you could touch me. We could finally be together. Something I couldn't do for so long” Freddie said his own voice wavering, Jim just shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>”I-I, N-no Fred, I-I’m not sad just shocked. These nineteen years were long and painful and I can't be away from you any longer” Jim said kissing Freddie’s hand. Freddie smiled charmingly at Jim </p><p> </p><p>”Come my darling, our eternity is waiting for us” </p><p> </p><p>”Wait, where are we going?, we can't be going to heaven the scriptures- before Jim could complete his sentence Freddie interrupted </p><p> </p><p>”Oh darling, you would be surprised to see how different afterlife is from what we're hearing  since childhood”  Freddie said. Clearing his mind, Jim followed his husband to the white void, to their new forever.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>